The PlasticsTake 2
by sunshinexx
Summary: They've decided to reunite. And Cady is stuck with them. She's confused and her only comfort is Aaron. That is, until he starts pressuring her to go farther in their relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mean Girls. But the movie was hot. )

Cady (pronounced like Katie) Heron was getting ready for school. It was the beginning of Senior year and Janice had moved to Oklahoma because of her parents' divorce. Damien had told his parents that he was bi and now they had gone to Pennsylvania and turned Amish to try to instill "straightness" in him.

Yeah. Weird, I know. No, I'm totally kidding! ) He was just in New York right now because his parents apparently got over-excited about it and decided to stay a bit longer. Just an extended vacation. Janice was still here and totally in love with her new boyfriend, Kevin G. You know? The so-called "bad ass MC"? He kind of seemed like a bit of a creep to me, but it was Janice's life, not mine.

Anyways, I had traded the slutty clothes I wore when I was with the Plastics for modest ones. I wore simple jeans and a Hollister T-shirt. I brushed my hair and ran my hands through it. I looked up at the vanity mirror and saw that my hair looked like crap. There was a bump in the back and no matter how much I tried to tame it, it backlashed like a ferocious beast. Before high school, I wouldn't have been too worried about that type of stuff but since I had joined the Plastics they seemed to have instilled some self-consciousness in me. I sighed as I tried once again, in vain, to somehow keep the bump down.

"Cady, you're going to be late!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I could smell the pancakes she was making and my stomach growled. I resigned and quickly pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, securing it with a black elastic. My bangs fell out and they did not look good. I blew them up as they fell into my face, wondering what I was going to do with my hair.

"Cady! Hurry!" Mom yelled.

"Coming, Mom!" I said.

I gave up with my hopeless hair, quickly grabbed my backpack, and raced out the door and downstairs. "Cady, eat some breakfast," my mom said.

"Can't. Late. Weren't you just yelling at me to hurry earlier?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her as I stuffed a pancake into my mouth. It tasted bland with no syrup or butter, but that was going to be my only sustenance until break time.

"Fine. That was your breakfast then?" I nodded at her. "I'll drop you off."

"Thanks." I mumbled past my full mouth. We raced out and she quickly turned on the ignition.

I quickly stepped out of the car and let out a breath as I saw that the front yard was still covered with high schoolers – a sign that the school bell hadn't rung yet. I walked up to school, and glanced at my cell phone to check the time. The "go to class" bell rang at 7:45 AM. My phone said that it was 7:40 AM. I took a step back and waited. Sure enough, a huge blur of yellow whooshed past my face swishing my bangs up into the air. The school bus always came at exactly 7:40 and 7:20 AM. I smirked at knowing when to stop and wait, so I wouldn't get killed by a speeding bus driven by a psycho maniac.

I walked across the street and onto the lawn. Greeting some people I had met last year. I saw Regina hanging with the Jock girls and waved. She smiled back at me.

"Cady!" a voice yelled. I turned in the direction and saw Gretchen Wieners, hanging with what Janice had called the Cool Asians.

"Hey," I replied. I kept on walking, headed to my locker, when I heard yet another voice.

"Cady!" I turned around and saw the air-head blonde, Karen, waving at me. I smiled and waved back. She turned away when a boy with a camera started taping her. _It must be her camera man. She must be doing the weather right now._ I thought, smiling that she had found something to do, even though she wasn't very good at it. Karen spoke into her microphone, then started groping her boobs. _Whoa!_ I thought, my eyes widening.

I quickly turned away and strode towards my locker. I put my stuff away and got my books. The bell rang just as I slammed my locker shut. I quickly headed towards my first period. I realized I was in Ms. (whats her name)'s class, my math teacher from last year. I sat at the seat I had sat at last year and grinned remembering Aaron's cute smile. I wished he was here. I sat up as Ms. (what's her name) started to lecture us about typical first day stuff. The day went by slowly but lunchtime was finally here. I walked into the cafeteria and bought some food. I walked around, looking for a place to sit, when I spotted Regina, Gretchen, and Karen sitting together. _Weird_, I thought.

I walked in their direction as I spotted a table. As I passed, Regina said, "Cady! Where are you going?" She smiled sweetly and gestured for me to sit down. A quizzical look passed my face, but I sat down. "I know we went through a lot of crap and drama last year," Regina rolled her eyes. "but I want to start over and be friends again."

I looked at her like she was crazy. _The Plastics? Again?_ I screamed in my head. _Hell no! You are not starting this again this year, bitch!_ Instead, I said, "That'd be nice," and half-smiled. _Maybe it'll be different. After all, all of us did change last year._ I mused.

"Great!" Regina said. "Oh my god! Is it possible for this to have so much calories?" Regina shrieked, looking at her cheese fries' nutrition facts. "EW! Gretchen! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Regina admonished Gretchen.

"Oh… I… Uh… Want me to get you something else?" Gretchen helplessly said.

"Ugh… whatever," Regina said rolling her eyes and dropping her food.

_Or NOT!_ I screamed to myself, thinking now that I had agreed I was trapped forever.

A/N: How do you like it? More meat coming up! Review please! And I'm begging for some constructive criticism. )


End file.
